Living The Dream
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'Klavier tried to hide his blush by sipping on his rapidly cooling coffee but Apollo still managed to catch it' Apollo gets dragged out on a date by Klavier. Pure fluff and cuteness.


**This was a prompt I got from a friend a while ago. I hope I did your idea justice (no pun intended there). The ending went a little off prompt but I hope you like it :) Unfortunately I don't own any rights to Ace Attorney. Enjoy!**

"Why did you drag me out again?"

"I'm taking you on a date you idiot, just like I said earlier. Now, will you stop complaining? We're almost there"

Earlier that day, Apollo had been alone at the Agency since Athena was visiting a friend who had come over from Europe and Mr Wright as out with Trucy. He had been minding his own business, sorting through an old case file, when without warning Klavier had burst in. At first, he was worried something was wrong but that fear was quickly pushed aside when his boyfriend shot him an almost blindingly happy grin. Without a word he ushered Apollo towards the door, barely giving him enough time to put on his shoes before dragging him outside. Only once they reached his motorcycle did he actually say anything.

"I'm taking you out on a date"

Then he practically picked Apollo up and put him on his motorcycle. Apollo was so confused about what was happening that he almost went flying off the back of the bike when Klavier began to drive. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Klavier's waist and rested his cheek against his back. The cool air bit a little at his skin and he pushed their bodies closer together in the hope of a little more warmth. It was only a short drive and soon they slowed to a halt outside a small, quaint-looking coffee shop that was a few blocks away from the Wright Anything Agency.

"You should have told me it was close, we could've walked" Apollo said as he climbed off the bike.

"But then I would have had to suffer through you acting like a child and asking where we were going every two seconds" Klavier smirked and Apollo blushed a little, knowing full well that definitely would've happened, before playfully hitting Klavier's arm. The blond rolled his eyes before hooking his arm around Apollo's and walking him up to the door of the shop. There was practically no one inside so the two of them quickly ordered their drinks and sat down together in a booth by the window. They sipped on their drinks and somewhere during the course of their conversation, their hands ended up intertwined under the table. Apollo was just about to tell Klavier the wonderful story of how they had all ganged up on Mr Wright so _he_ had to clean the toilet for once when suddenly a chorus of loud gasps sounded behind them. They both turned to see a group of five young women standing by the door, staring straight through Apollo to look at Klavier. Apollo gave the other man a quick nod before Klavier sighed a little, stood, and strode over to the completely speechless girls.

"Well hello, my dear Fräuleins. What brings you all small place like this?"

The group of girls giggled and swooned and Apollo had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. The two of them had gone public with their relationship over six months ago, yet still groups of girls would come up to them, completely ignore Apollo, and continue to fawn over their dear Klavier in a vain attempt to win his heart. Apollo knew it was all part of the career but he wished they could be just a little more subtle about it since he was sitting barely a few feet away from them. He zoned out of their conversation and turned his attention out the window. But he was soon snapped back to reality by Klavier's voice.

"I think you should all probably leave now" there was nothing harsh about the words themselves but his tone of voice had changed from its usual over friendly feel that he used when meeting fans.

"Oh but come on, why would you want to hang out in a dump like this with someone like _him_ when you could come to a party with us?"

"I'll have you know that we are currently on a date and only with his permission did I come over to speak with you in the first place. Now please, I think it's time you left"

"But why did you choose him of all people? When you could have women like us covering you 24/7"

"I chose him because he's who I wanted. He's kind, loving, adorable, hot as hell, and much more genuine than any of you could ever hope to be"

"But someone like you could have anything they wanted!"

"He is all I've ever wanted! I love him"

Apollo's eyes widened and he turned around to properly look at Klavier. It certainly wasn't the first time he had heard those words come from Klavier's lips but never before had he been so open about it in front of anyone but him. The girls hurriedly shuffled out of the building when they found that they had no reply to such a bold statement. Klavier turned and sat back down in front of Apollo once more. He was about to say something but suddenly Apollo began to giggle. It wasn't a proper laugh, just a small and (in Klavier's opinion, at least) quite frankly adorable giggle.

"What?" Klavier asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"It's just, I'm where every girl wants to be. I'm the person Klavier Gavin loves. I'm living the dream of almost every fan of yours on the planet"

Klavier tried to hide his blush by sipping on his rapidly cooling coffee but Apollo still managed to catch it. Their conversation picked up where it left off and their hands found each other once more. Even once they left the coffee shop and walked back down to Klavier's motorcycle, their hands stayed linked together. Just before Apollo climbed onto the bike, he turned to face Klavier again.

"Did you really mean all of that?"

"All of what?"

"What you said to those girls. About how I'm all you want"

"Of course I did" Klavier cupped his free hand around Apollo's cheek. They smiled at each other and Apollo's heart roared in his chest. He pushed his body just that little bit forwards and connected their lips. A feeling of warmth spread over the two of them and Klavier smiled against Apollo's lips. Once they pulled away, Klavier smirked at Apollo and Apollo's breath caught in his throat.

"Want to come over to mine tonight?" Klavier's voice held a playful tone and Apollo bit his lip a little before nodding. Together they climbed onto the motorcycle and sped down the street.

The next day, Apollo was surprised when no one questioned why he was so late for work or why he wasn't wearing his waistcoat or his usual trousers. But then he heard the sound of Klavier's bike revving outside as it pulled anyway and he saw everyone simultaneously smirk. His cheeks instantly bloomed with heat and he mumbled something about it not being what it looked like (even though it was definitely exactly what it looked like). After that, he made sure that whenever he and Klavier went on a date, they went in _his_ car.


End file.
